


Saved by the [Redacted because Oren does NOT have a Homework Alarm]

by Lady_Slytherin



Category: Twelfth Grade (or Whatever)
Genre: Other, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Slytherin/pseuds/Lady_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys are playing Truth or Dare. Oren is not pleased with this situation. Set a few days after "Unreliable Narrator"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved by the [Redacted because Oren does NOT have a Homework Alarm]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thealpacalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealpacalypse/gifts).



> Written for a prompt request on tumblr. The prompt was "I can't believe you talked me into this."

**4 Things Oren Douglas Knows For Sure:**  
-This was a bad idea  
-That assessment he made at age 14 or so, when he realized he was bi? Definitely holding up.  
-There’s a decent chance (maybe 70, 80 percent?) that he’s in love with Sam Messing.  
-He has the _worst_ friends in the history of the world. Maybe the universe. He’s not positive, and it probably hinges on whether it turns out that there’s another planet that can support life. 

*

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Oren says, looking angrily at his friends on the floor. Vic just shrugs at him.

“You’re the one who picked dare,” Andrew tells him. 

Sam is sitting across the bed from him, looking down at his jeans and flicking at them as though trying to get dirt off of them. Which he _isn’t, obviously_ because Oren knows for a fact that Sam did laundry last night. Anyway, why should Sam be freaked out? He was all about trying to kiss Oren the other day, when everything was a mess. 

“It’s not a big deal,” Vic says, looking down at his phone. He’s been texting a lot lately, and gets weird whenever anyone asks him to. Oren tries not to wonder about it too much. Everyone has their secrets, after all.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Sam says. For some reason, this makes Oren even more annoyed.

He’s never kissed anyone before, except for that Almost Kiss That Did Not Count with Sam. He’s thought about it, of course, late at night when everyone’s asleep and no one can hear his thoughts. Not that his friends can usually hear people’s thoughts. Probably. Anyway, the point is that being kissed for the first time is a big deal. Oren wants it to be right. He wants fireworks, or something equally cool but less cliché. He’ll think of something later. 

“Isn’t this like, unfair to gay people?” Oren asks desperately. “Like, wouldn’t it be appropriating their experiences?” That’s a phrase he learned online. He knows it doesn’t apply here, but Vic and Andrew won’t. Sam probably will.

“Dude, why do you care?” Andrew asks.

Uh-oh. Trump card. Oren looks around the room for an escape, but can’t find one. He’s not sure how to get out of this situation, but is saved from having to solve it when his phone alarm goes off.

It’s a homework alarm, but it sounds like a ringtone, and he grabs the opportunity. “I have to take this,” he says, forcing a grimace. “It’s my mom.”

The hallway is an oasis of calm. Oren shoves his phone into his pocket, telling himself that he needs to get it together and figure out what he’s going to do. Or make his getaway while he could. That was always an option, but it’d mean finding a place to stay for the night. Olivia almost definitely won’t let him stay with her, if he asks. Foster might.

The door from the room creaks open, and Sam joins him in the hallway. “I told the others I was going to the bathroom,” he whispers, shutting the door. “Your homework alarm? Really?”

“You know about the homework alarm?” Damn it. Oren had worked so hard to keep that one a secret. How dare Sam know that he cares about his grades enough to set alarms for when he’s supposed to be working?

Sam rolls his eyes. “You’re not as subtle as you think you are, Oren.”

“I’m not?”

“So, what’s up?” Sam asks, leaning against the wall next to him. “Look, I’m sorry I tried to kiss you the other day. You know that, right? But if you make a big deal in front of the guys when they don’t know that it’s only going to make them worse.”

“That’s not why I’m out here,” Oren says. See? Sam doesn’t know everything about him.

Sam looks at him. “Then why are you out here?”

“It’s—I’m not still mad at you for kissing me, okay?” Oren closes his eyes. “I just don’t want to— I don’t want my first kiss to be Truth or Dare, okay?”

The silence after his words lasts so long that Oren is forced to open his eyes. Sam is staring at him like he’s never seen him before.

“You’ve never been kissed before?”

“No.”

Sam takes a moment to take this in. “You know,” he says slowly. “We could kiss now. Here in the hallway, I mean. Then when we got back and have to kiss in there, it won’t be your first time. If you don’t want to though, I understand. I can make a big deal about it and tell them I don’t want to kiss a guy, if that’s better. It’s our room, we can kick them out if we need to.”

There’s too much to think about. Oren can’t make up his mind. “Can we just—can we kick them out? Please? I can’t deal with this tonight.”

Sam’s face falls. “Okay,” he says quietly. “I’ll let them know.”

He turns to go back into the room, but Oren grabs his wrist. “I’m not saying I’ll never want to kiss you,” he says. “It’s just that if it happens, I want it to be because we want to. Not because other people—”

“Hey,” Sam says. “I get it.”

Oren drops his hand, and Sam returns to the room, leaving Oren alone with his thoughts.


End file.
